


Black Holes of Whole Wheat Ready-to-Eat Products and Water Soluble Cleansing Agents

by mingcat



Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Day Off, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chiyo best girl bestest girl, haruka best boy bestest boy, home day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: The sun was rising, the stars were retiring, and the universe was at peace… Cue the wailing of a hungry child and the tired whining of a fully grown adult wearing a shirt that says ‘Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dodo birds still exist, right?’
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161527
Kudos: 28
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Black Holes of Whole Wheat Ready-to-Eat Products and Water Soluble Cleansing Agents

A new addition to the family, a new adventure, a new galaxy to explore— and then boom, an alarm at ass o’clock in the morning courtesy of their new baby.

Now don’t get them wrong, Atsumu and Kiyoomi absolutely loved Haruka, they really did, but when you’re adults working full-time and finally get a day off that you could spend together, you’d probably want to sleep in for just a little bit.

Kiyoomi felt a kick on his shin as he heard his husband’s groggy morning voice grumble out, “Your turn, Omi.”

“Five more minutes, Atsu.”

“One more minute and he’s gonna wake the entire apartment complex.”

With a groan and a few mumbled curses that made his barely conscious husband chuckle, Kiyoomi pushed himself away from the warm comfort of the other and the bed and shrugged on the first shirt he could grab from the closet. Dropping a kiss on the blonde’s forehead one last time, he trudged silently through the apartment. The door to Atsumu’s old storage room which they had converted into a nursery was slightly open. Peeking in, Kiyoomi suddenly felt awake with the sight in front of him; Chiyo was leaning over the crib in her bright yellow pajamas, her fingers being played with by her brother’s tiny hands as the baby made little grunts and sniffles.

“We gotta stay quiet, Haru-chan. Daddy and papa are asleep and we shouldn’t wake ‘em up,” she whispered, giggling a little as the little boy gurgled and drooled.

Kiyoomi chuckled, finally walking in. “it’s alright, sweetheart. Haruka just needs his breakfast.”

“Papa!” the 9 year old girl turned to him and raised her hand. The man immediately leaned own so his daughter could wrap her arms around his neck and leave a kiss on his cheek. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, darling,” he kissed her forehead, smiling drowsily. He scooped up his son, giving him a kiss as well and went about the process of changing his diapers and everything. “There we go. Now little Haru is all fresh, mh?” he smiled when the baby giggled a little.

“Now, time for breakfast.” He reached for his daughter’s hand as the three of them left the room and headed for the kitchen. The raven left Haruka on his high chair, making sure the straps on him were secure around him before going through the cabinets and the fridge for food. Chiyo had turned the radio on and was helping around with the little things, handing her father this and that or cutting the fruit under Kiyoomi’s careful eyes. They both alternated between preparing the food and entertaining the little boy as he played with the dinosaur plushies Uncle Kei got for him. The blonde was adamant that since he wasn’t able to sway Chiyo with the long since extinct creatures that he was going to succeed with Haruka, much to his husband’s amusement and exasperation.

“Chiyo, hand me that bowl, thank you sweetheart.”

“Here you go, papa.”

“Grab the tray in the pantry too, please?”

“The big one?”

“Mhm.”

“Okie!”

A large bowl of cut fruit, a platter of eggs, bacon, tuna, and rice balls, two mugs of coffee, one cup of orange juice with pulp, and a good ole bottle of milk later, Kiyoomi carefully opened the door to their room to find Atsumu exactly where he left him.

“Keep him away from the edge, yeah Chi?”

The girl nodded, climbing onto the bed, as he softly placed Haruka next to Atsumu. He left to grab the tray and came back to his husband being smothered with chubby hands.

“No, Har- _ mmh _ , Haru-chan,  _ mh _ , daddy can’t breath bub!” Atsumu fake struggled, barely holding back his smile.

“That’s what you get for snoring daddy,” Chiyo giggled at the offended look the blonde gave her, complete with the dramatic hand to his chest. “Excuse me, young lady, I do  _ not _ snore.”

“No, you just scream bloody murder in the middle of the night,” the raven chuckled as he placed the tray on the table next to the bed, climbing onto it as well.

“Mean, Omi.” Atsumu whined.

Kiyoomi raised a brow. “Is that what you say to the man who made you breakfast?”

“I love you, Omi Omi, thank you for making finger-lickin’ good food for ‘yer lovely husband and wonderful children.”

“I truly am taking care of three children,” Kiyoomi snickered, arranging the tray and plates on the bed, pulling Haruka into his lap to feed him. They all said their graces before digging in.

“Oh right, it’s your turn for groceries, Atsu.”

“Alright. Wait, no, no. ‘ya do it.”

The raven frowned. “Why?”

“‘Cause if ‘ya do the groceries then ‘ya don’t gotta do the laundry.”

“What’s wrong with me doing the laundry?”

The blonde gave him a look that said ‘are you serious?’, as if it was the most obvious thing. “Omi, the last time ‘ya did the laundry, all of my underwear turned from grey to purple. Not even the pretty shade!”

“I was following the instructions, love.”

“‘Yer not supposed to add that much bleach. Heck, ‘yer not supposed to add  _ food coloring _ , for crying out loud!”

“That’s not what the instructions said.”

Atsumu groaned, glaring playful at the other as he shoved a large piece of mango into his mouth. “Fine. Yo-chan, watch ‘yer paps and make sure he doesn’t add anything he shouldn’t, okay?”

“Aye aye, daddy!”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” the raven pouted, carefully wiping away a bit of dribble from Haruka’s mouth.

“‘Yer tone says different.” the blonde snickered at the deadpanned look he got. He grew nervous when the other began to grin, and not in the way that had his heart fluttering, but in the way that had his blood freezing. Oh shit, he fucked up.

“Atsu, my love.”

The tone was sickeningly sweet. Atsumu audibly gulped. “Yes, Omi?”

Two words.

Two, very,  _ very _ traumatic words.

“Wheat bars.”

Haruka chose that exact to let out a noise that sounded suspiciously of an “ _ ohhh _ ”.

And so Atsumu spent the entire day groveling, trying to get back into his husband’s good graces. Kiyoomi was smug and snotty the entire time, subtly exchanging winks and high-fives with his daughter.

Needless to say, the next rotation of duties had Atsumu on laundry and Kiyoomi on groceries. Reasons as to why shall no longer be stated.


End file.
